


Working on Paradise: Part Deux

by candycandy (telltail_heart)



Series: Paradise Found [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telltail_heart/pseuds/candycandy
Summary: In the next installment of the paradise series Erik deals with his psychological issues, and learns how to thrive on the edge he inhabits, somewhere between competence, and insanity, and Charles deal with his psychological issues, and is force to stomach the turbulent, and unpredictable landscape that is his post alpha life... And Dr. Frasier Crane... eventually...





	1. Tossed Salads and Scrambled Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to start with part of the first chapter, just to torture you. 
> 
> Frasier will be Erik's shrink in the future, because he's the best psychiatrist I could think of :D 
> 
> Um same tags as the others, I'll add others as I go.
> 
> yes, I find the voicemail link hilarious.

 

 

Part Deux:

Moving Out

 

 

Charles sat motionless, worrying his lip, as his mind was a million miles away. The office was silent apart from the sound of tapping keys that filled the air. Today it felt like he was sitting in someone else’s skin, but unsurprisingly it was more comfortable then he ever could have imagined.

His body ached from Erik’s abuse… sex, hard hot, delicious, unfathomable sexual punishment which he received as a form of correction for his actions. He realized this part way through, when Erik’s promised punishment in his mentally deranged state had turned into _that_ —

His cheeks flamed as he felt the ache in his behind, deep inside from the drawn out brutal, um… fucking he received, and also the _spanking,_ oh god the spanking.. _._ all of it, even the knife’s introduction had made him hard because of what came of it, and the toy… his cock was filling, and he had to stop thinking about what Erik had done to him, but it was _impossible_.

Last night had been one of the best experiences of his life…

He ducked his head and inspected the keys in front of him as he struggled to restrain the filthy grin that stretched his lips. He’d liked it so much, and the after-effects… And without thinking he bore down on padded chair as heat shot through his tingling bottom, and he felt a shadow of bruise from those large manly hands that had punished his cheeks as he was filled with his… toy.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Charles decided he should stop thinking about what Erik did to him. It was so erotic, and naughty, and he swore he’d have to gather about 10 of his dirty novels to comprise all of what Erik had done to him last night…

Rubbing his mouth, he smirked as arousal coiled through his guts, and his scandalized mind was so delighted by what transpired, yet he was still in disbelief.

Why would anything that spectaculars happen to him, Charles Xavier, the most undesirable omega in the universe?  

Shaking his head, he attempted to look at the computer and at the notes on his desk. Touching the ammunition accounting report from this past month that he was imputing into a spread sheet— his eyes were locked on to the smooth metal wrapped around his finger, sized perfectly to his left ring finger and he was thrown back into his memories like he could have really escaped.

They’d shower this morning… and Erik had cleaned him, massaging his entire body much too thoroughly, and leaking his guilt between them from his forceful nature last night. Charles had been unnerved, but no worse for wear, and well… fucked out so completely he couldn’t really be genuinely mad at Erik, and their bedroom games… So, he’d been decidedly out of it when Erik had produced a ringed hoop that he’d set on the bathtub ledge. After cleaning it with soap, he’d shrunk it down, and placed it on Charles’ finger as he stared dumbly at the metal wondering where it came from until it dawned on him, and well… He felt like he’d entered the twilight zone again, because he was wearing his um… _cock ring_ as a promise ring of sorts.

_I made it for you… I can make you a better one, but until I do, you will wear this to remember, Charles…_

Erik had whispered into his mind as he filled his mouth with his tongue and pinned him to the shower wall to devour him until the hot water ran out, so… he was wearing his cock ring. He rubbed it with his thumb feeling so… loved, yet exhausted, and concerned… definitely concerned.

This was why he had to focus on the present, as an urgency filled him to schedule Erik an appointment with his good friend, and fellow psychiatrist over at NYU, Dr. Frasier Crane.

This was why he couldn’t lose himself to his memories.

Last night on top of the exceptional pounding he’d received, he’d also bore witness to his lover in the grip of a psychological break. It had scared him, but only for Erik… his sweet bear, so troubled.

Of course, he knew now that he would have to be more aware of Erik’s mental state and heed the signs that indicated he was barreling towards another episode, which Charles had chided himself for. He’d already known Erik’s potential to lose his bearing on reality from time to time, and it became even more apparent that was true when he’d neglected their bonding yesterday… But in his defense, he hadn’t anticipated his future lover would have more issues than himself, which caused a fissure of pain in his soul over the knowledge that Erik’s grasp on the present only tipped off kilter when he was involved. His psychosis correlated to omegas through the repression of contact, and he’d admitted this so… He couldn’t be obtuse anymore.

He had to be there to keep Erik healthy, and happy, and sane, which Charles was actually qualified to do, however, he was also ignorant when it came to alphas in a non-clinical setting, but that was no excuse for his action yesterday, shutting Erik out...

Charles had yearned to have an alpha to dolt over for a lifetime, and now that he finally had the chance, he couldn’t ruin it with his insecurities.

He would do everything in his power to make this right…

Taking up his phone, Charles called his old friends personal number, but it went to [voicemail](https://youtu.be/0DeQDv7P3QY), and he hung up not leaving a message. He decided to comprise an email instead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Dear Frasier,_
> 
> _It’s Charles, although I’m sure you know that by my email. I have a request of a delicate nature. I would like to schedule and appointment with you on behalf of my alpha, (I have one now,) Erik Lehnsherr. You might recall his name from the media, but if you don’t then I’m sure you will once you request and read his medical history. I don’t think I could trust anyone else with my alpha Frasier, and I hope you have the time to fit him in for a session, and hopefully as a long-term patient?..._
> 
> _Ring me up darling, and we can chat about some details. I hope all is well with you, and I look forward to catching up. A lot has changed in my life, and I would like to share the good news with you._
> 
> _That’s it for now, and my number is still the same._
> 
> _Toodles!_
> 
> _Love, Charles_

 


	2. what goes around comes around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is face with prejudice and Hank is worried, and cookies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is messed up... and it just gets worse. 
> 
> to consider for the next chapter:   
> What kind of music does Charles listen to?
> 
> And look forward to learning about the past alpha who wanted to lock down Charles like a turkey on thanksgiving.   
> (sorry not sorry for my similes XD)  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments <3

With that done, he pressed send and spared a moment to feel guilty about not visiting his friend, but Frasier could have always visited him at home, yet he hadn’t. Charles hadn’t expected him to visit, or anyone for that matter after he left NYU, so it was a natural separation. Apart from his friend, and a few temps who had moved on with their lives, he couldn’t think of anyone else he missed from his time at NYU, and he decided to not dwell on that thought. It was depressing that after half a lifetime at the institution, he had nothing to show for it but a handful of fond memories…

 

“Charles?” Hank hissed, and he startled letting out a small yelp and grasped his chest.

 

Hank looked around in alarm, and gazed at Erik’s door in fear, but Charles knew he hadn’t heard anything. He was in the middle of a call with a client.

 

“Sorry, Charles.” Hank apologized, as he pushed his glasses up his nose, rolling closer to his desk.

 

A few of the omegas in the office glanced over; he felt their attention shift, and their curiosity pique, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about the catty omegas in the office. His focus had been obliterated by last nights activities, so much so that he hadn’t greeted a soul when he arrived at the office, apart from an absent hello to Hank, but it was better that he let them settle anyway. They were so shocked by his choice in alpha that they couldn’t even be decent him when he’d picked the best, and sweetest, most perfect, drop dead gorgeous alpha he’s ever lain his eyes on. They’d realize soon enough what they all missed out on… and that was why their opinions didn’t matter, but it was still fun to gloat.

Hank was looking at him with a sympathetic gaze, and he realized that he was upset… again. And he refrained from sighing. He was thankful that Erik was such a macho alpha… a complete stud, god and his body, and his confidence, and so skillful with his powers, especially in the bedr–

“Charles? Is everything okay?” Hank whispered, and he cleared his thoughts, well enough to speak.

“What? Yes, why?” He couldn’t even form an articulated response as he saw Hank’s eyes move over his face, and lower.

“Because you look…” He was ringing his hands nervously and thinking the worst (Charles could feel the tone of his thoughts,) as he whispered, “Unwell…” motioning haphazardly, “like you were, attacked.” And Charles’ eyes shot wide and his eyebrows were hurled up his brow.

His face burned, because… perhaps Hank was right, and he bit his lip repressing his nerves. “Really?” He said strained, and Hank nodded, and looked around before he leaned in again, “Did something happen with… um, Mr. Lehnsherr?”

A sad compassion-imbibed frown overcame his friends face and Charles blinked, feeling his ears burn, “That’s a way to put it.” He rasped, and Hank looked stricken.

“You can talk to me if you need to Charles… Do you need help, I can talk to Emma… or if you need to contact the police?” He reached over to pat his arm in comfort and gave him that sad droopy eyed look that meant he was really emoting.

A small meep left his lips, and he looked away resisting the urge to howl out in incredulous manic laughter.

What did Hank think? He knew, but really—he crept into his friends’ mind, finding him ridiculous enough that he was willing to break one of his cardinal rules and violate his mind without permission. Apart from the surface thoughts of concern, and alarm, he sensed his perception of Charles, and saw through his eyes: His messy hair, his shirt collar curling around the angry bruising on his neck—angry and inflamed from his recent abuse as though he were mauled by a vicious animal when that clearly wasn’t the case. He’d just been claimed, but the thought running through his mind somehow didn’t line up with that narrative. Like there weren’t other reasons he would come in looking exhausted and used… but all Hank saw were the deep bags under his eyes, black rings under his drained blues, and his quiet presence, like his spirit had been robbed… and then there was the limp he’d sported when he’d entered the office. It was clear signs of abuse apparently.

Charles let out a huff. Yes, sure he had a limp, but anyone would after getting their ass punished for hours… that didn’t mean it wasn’t good, er pleasant punishment… that he might like repeated.

“Hank…” He croaked and read as Hank moved onto speculate how he’d been physically attacked. _Maybe he’d been kicked, or pushed down stairs_ , – and that did it, “Oh Hank… Hank… you sweet boy,” He said with disappointment, as a grin curled his lips at how wrong his thoughts were. He leaned towards Hank and whispered, “You’re a little off base with your worry love. You’re a good friend, but you worry too much.”

Alarm filled his friend’s mind, and he asked somberly, “How can you say that? Charles if you’re in danger?”

“Oh god?” He groaned, touching his face and shaking his head at the incredulousness of his friends’ mindset. Did he really have to explain the obvious? If he saw an omega whom looked like himself his first reaction would be to feel overwhelming jealousy, and then a longing to have that for himself—to be claimed, and it turned out Erik was right. He’d been so virginal, and pure… untouched, and sexless to so many, that it was startling for people to see him claimed, and happy.

“You’re being silly.” He told Hank who was torn, thinking that Charles was in danger but couldn’t reach out… because he was too afraid.

And _yes_ , he really just thought that about the most powerful telepath in recorded history.

_Daft bloke…_

“How can you say that –

“Hank.” He said firmly, giving him a stern gaze, and articulated in a blunt tone. “Do you really want to get into this? Look at me, what do you think I did last night?” And he couldn’t hold onto his compose. Batting his lashes, he grinned sweetly, and reached out for his blizzard, which he’d snagged on his way to work… alone. It had been hard. He hadn’t wanted to part from his sweet alpha, but unfortunately, they had to part ways so Erik could go home and change. And now that he was here alone in the trenches, he remembered how sweet of a gesture it had been when Erik had bought him his morning treat yesterday.

It showed how much he cared, but Hank didn’t understand that.     

Hank was scrutinizing him, and he could feel his mind going towards the more obvious; that he looked like an omega freshly bonded…yet worse off than the day before… like over the course of last night he’d been ravaged by a wild animal, and he pictured Erik as werewolf type creature, boasting bloodied fangs, and hunched over his clothes tattered, brutalized corpse, and he ended it there—

Distancing himself from Hanks mind, he patted his hand as he adopted a thoughtful expression. It was either that, or break into a fit of manic giggles, and that wouldn’t be placating for his worry wort of a friend… and also only serve in drawing more attention to himself, and god know he hadn’t had enough that as of late.

Swallowing, Charles said evenly. “It was a long and… um hard night… really hard.” And all of his aplomb fled, as he smirked with a suggestive arched brow, and shoveled in his blizzard, enjoying the Oreo chunks, and feeling that he needed the energy to make it through the day… He was famished, after getting worked hard last night… Mmhmm.                                                 

It was obvious when recognition of his intention finally hit, because Hanks eyes widened behind his thick framed glasses, and Charles nodded and said through a mouthful of ice cream, “There you go silly willy. You think of the other possibilities? Something a little more plausible, and _kind_.” He tittered, and shifted on his seat as his bum complained, and Hank’s face turned crimson.

Looking away, his chair drifted back to his desk like the thought of Charles getting _plowed_ was repellent, and that was likely so. He could feel the mortification rolling off of him in waves, and Charles sighed, and lurched his chair over, scooting it across the carpet towards Hank, who was actually acting like he hadn’t noticed him. His bum was complaining through the entire voyage, but it was worth it to deal with this debacle.  

Stopping beside Hank, he let out a small pant, and filled his mouth with more blizzard to quench his hunger… although he craved more then ice cream, but he would have to wait until lunch to get it.

“Hank, I’m tickled that you’re so concerned for me, you’re like a big brother love, and it’s wonderful to know that you care…” _But_ hung palpably in the air as he gave his friend a warm grin, and Hank glanced over looking quite melancholy.

“Yeah, I care…” he mumbled, like a sulking cat.

Charles patted his arm, “Well, you should know that Erik also cares about me, _a lot_. So, you shouldn’t worry yourself about him being my alpha. He’s a sweetheart.” He murmured reassuringly.

It was like he’d said he’d bonded with Jabba the Hut, because a blatant look of disbelief overtook Hanks face before he retorted. “Charles he’s…” He trailed off sighing, and looked back to his computer, and Charles knew that Hank was afraid of his sweet bear, yet he hadn’t even gotten to know Erik.

All he was going off of was his past, and his presence in the office… well… he couldn’t completely blame him there, and Charles sighed wishing people could see how truly special Erik was. However, he wouldn’t dare hope for Erik to be different. If he wanted Erik to change, he had no right being his omega, and Hank just had to get know him as is…

And that thought acted as a catalyst of sorts, as his mind was inundated with possibility, and the realization struck that now that Erik was his alpha, he would have to meet all of his friends, and then they could do couply things like he’d only ever seen and never experienced. And the friends he would be doing said couply things with would be Hank, and Nigella, and he stared at Hank with a delighted grin as he plotted. “You should talk to him, have a little chit chat, and then you won’t be so worried… because you’re gonna have to get to know him Hank. We’re all gonna be friends now, Hank, and you can’t hate him if we’re friends.” He chirped, swirling his spoon in the last inch of his ice cream, and he felt the alarm rise in his friend.

“No – n…” he cut his words off and bit his tongue. “I don’t think he would want to talk to me.” Hank mumbled carefully and Charles shook his head letting out a patient sigh.

Well… perhaps he wouldn’t, but that didn’t mean that after some prompting Erik wouldn’t attempt to be friendly with Hank. Erik might enjoy another Alphas company, or not… but it didn’t matter. It was going to happen.

“I’ll talk to him for you.” Charles said happily, “You can get on friendlier terms at least, so you won’t be such a worry wart. Won’t that be better then being afraid for me? I think it will be, yes it will Hanky-poo.”  The spike of agitation from his friend was severe, but he ignored it, and scooted back to his desk.

“You don’t have to do that…” Hank hushed forcefully, and Charles dismissed his worry.

“It will be fine.” He assured and was given a stained stare as his friends’ mind sang its’ horror at the thought of making conversation with his sweet bear.

 _It will be fine_ , he thought, and he knew deep down that Erik would make the effort because he cares. He’d seen how he was with Raven when she visited, how kindly he had greeted her, and if she would have come over yesterday to meet him – if she’d even attempted to make the effort, he knew that Erik would have been warm to his family… That’s all he wanted, to be a part of Charles’ life, to be his family, and his emotions grew as remembered Erik’s words. How angry he had been because Charles hadn’t called him when he was upset, and thus denying him the right to be a comfort, to be there for him, to be his alpha…

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he experienced such immense love for Erik, and yet pain from the memories of his sister. She’d dismissed Erik’s presence, like their bonding wasn’t serious, like even his words that Erik was special to him and the love of his life weren’t important— and their future _children_. She was delusional, and somehow thought that Charles would give up his only chance at children because she didn’t like his choice in alpha, and when he thought back over his past, he couldn’t recall her ever being so coldhearted and overbearing…

She seemed like a stranger to him now, because he had been honest, she had treated him so cruelly that Nan would have been furious at her disrespectful behaviour… And now he didn’t know what to do about her. The easiest part of his night had been the punishment he’d received from Erik, as he had called it… because in the morning he’d awoken to a satisfied Alpha, and their bond had been strengthened. Charles felt it, they both had… _Somehow the more bizarre life gets, the better it gets as well. How does that work?_

Erik’s forceful bondage, and spanking… had expanded his perception of their relationship. His alpha had made his point so concrete in Charles’ mind, that he felt stricken at the thought of betraying Erik again… Yet, he was still in that head space which had caused Erik’s mental break: overwhelmed from being in a relationship after so many years of nada—zilch. _Like the great depression, a dust plain in my pants, but I still had food… unfortunately_ … And that was one of the reasons he had asked for space from Erik to adjust—but he would just have to adapt faster than he was comfortable with, which had been the point of Erik’s actions… In the long run (and it was a beautiful phrase which summed up his future with his alpha, and their babies to be,) he would be better off if Erik were with him all the time, protecting him... So why forego his happily even after?

Leaving Hank to his own devices, he tried to focus on his work, but there were so many thoughts nagging at him, and biding for his attention which weren’t as pleasant as Erik…

He had read the texts Angel had sent in the morning, there weren’t any others from Raven, but Angel wanted to come over to speak to him about last night, and he felt fine with seeing her. If it were his sister he wasn’t sure if he would want to see her so soon after his… outburst (that was still embarrassing to recall), but Angel was his friend along with being his sister in-law. They were very close, and he accepted her into the family warmly… he never acted as though she wasn’t important enough or worthy, that she wasn’t family because Raven had chosen her...

The thought of having her over tonight filled him with anxiety, but he didn’t want to deny her, and he realized that he would have to run this all by Erik… His nerves jumped at the thought of his sweet bear losing his grasp on reality once more, and that brought him back to his old friend Frasier, and he hoped to hear from him soon… Erik needed to start his therapy immediately, and if Charles ever speculated that he might be able to help Erik with his past demons he knew with a certainty now that he wouldn’t be of any help when he was Erik’s main trigger. He needed to speak of his past candidly without Charles so readily on his mind, and his friend would take good care of his big bear… he just knew it.  

Charles stood craving a cup of tea and he ignored the eyes that followed his almost imperceptible limp as he headed towards the staff room. He could hear them scrutinizing almost all aspects of his appearance, but he had the last laugh. He had a wild animal waiting to get him home so he could ravish Charles between the sheets, and anywhere else he fancied, yet also to protect him from the mean old world like the archetypal alpha. _Yes,_ that perfect incarnation of alpha excellence, that no omega actually believed existed, but they all held out hope...

Charles had held out hope, perhaps more steadfastly then others, and he’d been rewarded after years of the torment. It wasn’t his fault he could hear how much the world hated him, but due to that born aberration, he was robbed of his confidence while somehow knowing, he deserved more, and perhaps that was why he hadn’t settled… The chance might have presented itself once in the past but going down that route was enough for him to consider ending it all, so he’d soldiered on, unloved, but all the better for retaining what little self respect he had.

Musing on how much better his life had improved since he met Erik, his mind was clouded, and his annoyance consumed like his blizzard in the morning, so he almost didn’t notice his tin of cookies sitting on the counter in the staff room untouched.

He’d brought them as he usually does for the staff, but by now they would almost be gone, with only half a tin left which would then get gobbled up at lunch—but they were still here… _How could this be_? _Everyone always eats my cookies…_ And he was rendered incapacitated, as he stood regarding his neglected cookies and he wondered what had gone wrong. Maybe they were ill?? But then like a switch being flipped, the confusion turned to pain—and then _rage_ as an overwhelming fury rose from with-in, fueling a hunger for vengeance that was backed with enough force to smote out the soul of anyone who might have slighted him in his lifetime! Or just you know, enough to never bring his cookies again at work…

Those bastards! They had snubbed him, and his cookies, and no one ever rejected his cookies!

_The security boys had eaten my cookies, but now all of the office rejects my treat because they are bunch of cruel bitches! Bitches! Just because I got an alpha – because they are jealous! Or just arseholes!_

His mind was seething, and he forgot about his desire for tea, and instead he acted on his hunger for revenge and he recognized this was his breaking point… er, second breaking point. He was stretched so thin already, with his emotions held together by thread that was anchored by Erik’s love alone, and he didn’t want to go on without doing something drastic to show that he wasn’t going to be pushed around any longer. He didn’t deserve this group hate. All he wanted was for people to be happy for him when he’d been so lonely for so long, and he was finally there, he was finally _happy_ –

_Why can’t they be happy for me?_

Storming to his desk with the tin of cookies in his hand, he stopped by the waste paper basket, as he felt Hanks eyes on him and a few of the other omegas in the office, and that would be enough to get the message across, he thought. Chucking the tin of cookies into the bin, they let out a great _ting_ and _clatter_ as the tin hit the metal sides of the basket, and then rattled to the bottom with a thud, and he smacked his hands together, as thought to clean himself of their existence, and that they say was that.

Sitting down at his desk, the entire office’s eyes turned on him, and he hoped they were happy. They would never have his cookies again.

Getting back to work, he started to fill out his spread sheet _furiously_ , as he became the sole point of focus in the office as all of the minds scrutinized his actions, yet he ignored their thoughts, blocking out his mind to the world so they couldn’t encroach on his serenity- bar from Erik’s in his office… His lovely yellow glow, a beacon of light, and love… such a warm spot in his mind, and he focused on his lover, residing that he would just have to withstand their ignorance until they accepted that Erik wasn’t a monster, and began to warm up to the idea of _them_ … just like he would have to do with Raven…

He’d isolated his mind so expertly that he almost missed Hank rolling close to his desk once more. “Charles…” Was hushed timidly beside him, and he looked over, giving his friend a bland look, “What?” He snipped, and Hank glanced at the waste basket, and pushed up his glasses in his usual nervous tell.

Looking back to his screen he began to type again, and Hank’s concern was even more prominent in his tone, as asked nervously, “Why did you throw out your cookies? Did something happen?”

Laughing abruptly, Charles gave him a condescending smile and answered, “Nothing happened, it’s just obvious that no one wants my cookies so I threw them in the rubbish bin where they belong.” And then he told his friend crisply, as he looked back at his screen, “I have work to do Hank, you mind?”

Hank gave no response, and rolled back to his desk, and after that no one else approached Charles for the rest of the hour leading up to lunch, but he could tell their focus never waned… _What? Now they care because I threw out the baking which I graciously bring for them… inconsiderate the lot of them… traitors…_

Their actions hurt, so it was natural that his mind began to wander, and the rest of his shift became terrible as he began to think about Raven and losing her hurt more then getting shunned by a bunch of mean old omegas at work. He was used to being a pariah to everyone, well apart from Hank, and he suspected Moira whose detached placement at Erik’s door meant that she wasn’t a part of the regular gossip in the cubicles, and he was genuinely happy for her support. He even felt it this morning: Moira’s warm presence accepting them when they arrived, and he figured they might have a friend in the young omega, and he decided then and there that he would invite her to the party Tony was planning (whenever that might be.)

He would have to have a talk with Tony anyway and insist that he only invite people whom were the most accepting… and it dawned on him that there were more people then just Hank in his corner. There was Tony, Pepper, Emma? Well she liked Erik, and Hank of course, and Nigella, Angel, um, Frasier, and the security boys (although they were growly pusses to Erik, but that was just alpha posturing), and maybe Erik knew more… _oh_ and of course all the nice boys in Tony’s little heroes club. The Avengers as they call themselves.

It was strange then realizing that he had been accepted more readily at Stark than any other time— and place in his life, and he knew it was the right thing to leave NYU. He’d earned a reputation there as being a quirky, and well _weird_ omega who was annoying, and he’d felt it like radio feedback from the faculty almost everyday of his life. The students had been more accepting, yet even then the youth could be the cruelest due to a lack of experience. The sheltered atmosphere of academia causing life to be delayed in instilling its’ lessons of hardship, and humility which time can only bring…  

His size was a biggest focus of disgust for the kids, yet as always it was just his personality that irked people the most… but he came out with one true friend from NYU, and that’s all he’d cared about, his true friends. So, if these omegas wanted to reject him then he didn’t care he though with determination, and anyway he would probably be leaving here in the next few months due to the baby… _his future baby that was proofing in his belly_ … And he floated in a cloud of equal pleasure, and angst until lunch came and he finally got to see his alpha again, and get the acceptance which he craved… for a short time at least.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Inspired~
> 
> Balloon Art by the fabulous Ria Norman  
> www.instagram.com/p/BhSEgeehV7f/


End file.
